Hate You
by LoliTurk
Summary: When Lawliet's successor promised to never leave him, L believed that Beyond was killed by Kira...But, is he really dead? BXL minor LightXL at beginning
1. prologe

Beyond Birthday casually leaned back against his chair, his mud-caked prison issued boots leaving streaks onto the stainless steel table bolted to the floor. "So…" Long pale fingers removed the lid and scooped up the gooey red substance to his mouth. The handcuffs chaining his wrists to the chair rattling as he moved. "…What brings the world's greatest detective to my humble abode?" The teen questioned, grinning like a cat that got the cream.

Being alone with his former student made Lawliet feel uncomfortable "I see that almost a year in a mental hospital has not improved your manners Beyond, now, what do you know about the Kira killings?" The smile vanished from B's face "What? You love me, abandon me, and then lock me away in a goddamned prison …And when you finally need my help, I don't even deserve a fucking 'hello'?!" He screamed slamming his hands downward. L sighed deeply. Why was he bringing up so many memories now? "I didn't abandon you B, I…I didn't want it to happen this way." Beyond tilted his head in confusion at the sudden change in tone "Then what did you mean to happen?"

"I don't want to love you anymore."


	2. Chapter 1

Light Yagami woke up far too early for his tastes to the sound of Ryuzaki's arrhythmic typing on a laptop Watari had provided. "Do you ever sleep?" Light groaned, rubbing his eyes. "This is the fourth night this week, if you don't take a break soon you'll burn yourself out." L scoffed at Raito's concern "I will take a nap when Kira has been caught Raito-kun." The auburn haired teen looked over at L's weary expression and closed the laptop, earning a glare. "You haven't eaten anything in days and you get even less sleep than you did before, if that's possible! Please, I'm asking as your friend, what's wrong?" A few seconds of silence passed before L spoke "Fifteen percent." Raito tore the laptop from L and held it against his chest, refusing to let go until Ryuzaki confessed. "Fine, think that I'm Kira but, I want to help you." The detective's eyes when from the laptop to Raito as the man weighed his options before speaking "If I tell you, can I continue my research?" Raito smiled and nodded. "Kira killed my…lover…"

Taking advantage of Raito's shocked expression to take the research apparatus and continue his work against the Yotsuba Corporation. "I would appreciate it if you will not tell Watari about this. He would not approve." "I-I had no idea you were…I mean, of course I won't tell Watari." The typing stopped and L felt he had to ask something "Raito-kun, do think less of me now that you know I had an affair with a criminal?" Raito shook his head. "You can't help who you have feelings for, even if you…" The teen's eyes softened as he thought of whom he held such emotions for. Ryuzaki craned his neck to look into Raito's downcast eyes, making the teen flush with color. "Raito-kun? Thinking of someone special, I assume?" The auburn haired teen broke eye contact and tried to change the subject "So, what was your lover like?" Surely it had to be someone very special to gain Ryuzaki's affections. "He was a very…complicated individual. I was working under the guise of a professor to look into the strange circumstances behind a student's death and he was in one of my classes. Not long after we met, we found ourselves sneaking away just to be alone together but, as soon as the case was solved I needed to leave for another. Heartbroken, he came up the alias 'B' and began committing crimes so he could stay by my side, and now Kira killed him for it."

When the detective finished his story, Raito sat in awe. Never before had Ryuzaki told so much about himself, let alone something so personal. "…Ryuzaki…" The detective glanced at him through ebony bangs. "…If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

How Ryuzaki wished that was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrapping the thin, white sheet around his naked form, the criminal carefully began making his way towards the prison's exit. The bleached fabric gave little protection from the frigid air being pumped into the prison's morgue. Crude drugs that he had injected himself with left his muscles and mind sluggish. His long fingernails clawed at the wall to keep himself steady, if he fell now he could lose his Lawliet forever.

As he reached the south wing of the complex he spotted a lone security guard making his rounds. He crouched down against a door. If he moved quickly, the guard would die before he could set off alarms. The sheet fell silently to the floor as the flashlight's beam swept back and forth in his direction. The guard stepped forward sheepishly and whispered "…Mr. Birthday… Mr. Birthday, is that you? It's me, Abandon…"

Beyond grinned, Ringo Abandon was a young therapist eager to write a few groundbreaking psycho-drivel books and win a few awards. The young man claimed the only reason he aided Beyond was to help his patient work through his psychosis, when the truth was for the first time in his bland little life he wanted some excitement and what's more exciting than aiding a serial killer who could slit your throat at any turn? To B, he was a simply a pawn, albeit an amusing one. Of course, this was a trick he had used before. He often charmed or exploited someone into working for him and when they ran out of usefulness…Anything could happen.

B changed into a black T-shirt and jeans as Abandon ran his security pass through. A computer verified the stolen codes and electronic locks and levers opened the gates, filling the hall with the dew rich air of early morning. Beyond smiled to himself and thought "Don't worry my little Lawli, I'm coming for you."

Tokyo, Japan

Raito had won. Against his greatest opponent, the greatest detective, Raito now stands as the victor.

L had agreed to take a rest.

To anyone that did not know the detective, the victory seems minor but, days of asking, pleading, begging, and finally bribing the strange man with chocolate cookies his mother had made him. The Task Force was given a day off and L was going to sleep.

The teen gave a contented sigh and took a sip of delicious green tea that Watari was kind enough to give him before the gentle peace of the room was destroyed. _Tap-tap…Tap-tap-tap…Tap…Tap-tap._ "…Ryuzaki…" He groaned "I thought you were going to take a rest?" L did not stop typing "I am resting Yagami-kun; I am only working on one case." "Only one case? How many does he work on normally?" Raito wondered but, Ryuzaki's words snapped him out of his thoughts "Besides, what would I do with a vacation? I possess multiple degrees in more subjects than you could possibly name, I have no living relatives or 'real' friends. How could 'time off' possibly help me?" The detective's words held restrained bitterness and left Raito speechless.

A silver tray crashed against the tile floor, scattering its sugared contents all over. "How can you say things like that?!" The distraught elderly man cried out. L drew a key from his pocket to undo the handcuffs clasped to his wrist, his reasons deceptively simple "I will be doing some fieldwork today, I will call you when I am finished." Watari would not let the pale man get away that easily, he grabbed his charge by the shoulders "What's going on inside your head?! Out all the years I've known you; you've never acted this way…You're almost acting like..." Ryuzaki clenched his shaking hands "B asked me why I was a detective once; '…Was it what you wanted? Or was it what someone told you that you should want?'" With that finally out, the detective stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Watari and Raito stared at the door in disbelief until the younger male voiced a question that had been burning in his skull "Who is B?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This chappie's dedicated to everyone who reviewed my little fanfic, really, it means a lot. A few days after the first chap was posted I was shocked to find out someone had read it and didn't think it sucked. So, without further ado, I bring you the WTF Cupcake. Enjoy.

Five years ago, when the best and brightest at Whammy's took his own life, many, if not all, of the teachers and students turned to A's ghoulish companion as the cause. Beyond was cold, even cruel against those he did not see as brilliant as he was. It was not usual after B came to Whammy's for things, or their owners to vanish and turn up damaged. So, when A was cut down from the ceiling fan, they discovered the slashes and gashes crisscrossing where his clothing hid and naturally turned to the boy with a knife. The problem was that how do prosecute a criminal who was trained to become the next L?

The new professor, who was very young compared to his grey-haired companions, walked into the classroom just as the bell rang and began speaking about complicated psychology theories and statistics that would leave even a Master's degree-bound student clueless as Beyond Birthday sat in the front row, mouth agape.

Everything about this strange raven-haired man sparked greater curiosity in the fifteen year old boy; the first was the name only B could see that did not match the one written on the blackboard, L Lawliet. He said the name to himself, savoring it on his tongue and began planning ways to get closer.

It started out as a simple crush; Beyond would stay after class for extra lessons and have the older man taste the sweets the teen brought, but, then B began locking the classroom door to be alone with him and considered putting something stronger than sugar into the naive teacher's coffee. Of course, L was not blind to the teen's growing obsession but, ignored the warnings due to a curiosity of his own.

Almost three weeks to the day after Lawliet's return, Beyond was late to his new favorite class. For the nineteen days after they met, Beyond was first to class, last to leave and today he didn't stay to talk? When L walked back to his room that night he discovered the reason, scratches of a pin on the door's lock, every paper, and every drawer was gone through. Beyond had broken into Lawliet's room and made his presence subtly known. The detective's eyes were drawn to his dresser, where a lone strawberry cupcake was placed in silent vigil that surely was not there when he left. It seemed to be a trade, a cupcake in exchange for one of the white tees that was kept neatly folded in the dresser. Lawliet sat on his bed holding his knees and trying to block out the boy from his mind until tomorrow morning. Lawliet make another note that did not help him forget, the sheets were still warm.

Beyond came to Lawliet's classroom a full half-hour early as usual and took his place on L's desk, looking over his teacher's work. "Beyond…You do know that breaking and entering is a serious crime, so is stealing."

B grinned, happy that Lawliet noticed his work. "It's not stealing, it's borrowing. I do plan on giving it back to you."

"When?" L locked his grey eyes with B's red and tried to understand the meaning behind his odd behavior.

"How about this…?" The wild boy guided Lawliet's hand to his shirt so his fingertips touched Beyond's bare stomach "…If you can take off me…then you can have it back." He breathed into the man's ear, kissing it softly.

Lawliet's face began to burn and pulled his hand away as if he were scalded. He was so confused; why did his face feel so warm? What was going on here? "You…want me strip you…?"

B smiled and tapped him on the nose "Of course I do, I love you very much Lawliet."

"Then why did you break into my room?" He questioned.

"Because you're so secretive, I had no choice if I want to know more about you." Beyond looked at the clock and sighed, any minute students would be pouring in and it would not be fun to have them get caught and have his Lawli fired. "Would you like another chance to get your prize, Lawlipop?" L did not like the nickname but, he did want his shirt back so, he nodded.

When his classes were done for the day, he once again found the lock to his room tampered with but, L knew that this time, Beyond didn't leave. Quietly he unlocked the door and reached in to flick the switch but was rewarded only with darkness. A match was struck and a lone candle was lit on the detective's nightstand, the light revealing the occupant and gave his blood hued eyes an unnatural shine.

Beyond was pure poison, L knew, far worse than what God's forbidden apple and the serpent could tempt him with.

The boy smiled and gestured him closer "…Lawliet, come here. Kiss me." Lawliet did not understand the reasons why he was drawn to his obsessed student. Anyone else, as soon as they saw him sitting on the man's bed would have run in fear but, L's interest only grew.

"You're wearing my jeans now as well…Do the same rules apply?" Beyond nodded and guided the detective so sit beside him.

"I…I love you Lawliet, I want you to be with me always…Please?..." He voice was full of need, need of affection L that did not know how to give.

"I don't…" Beyond was heartbroken, mistaking shy hesitation for rejection. "You don't like me?" His voice cracking.

"No! I do like BB a lot but…I've never…" Beyond wrapped him in his arms happy that he was liked. "That's okay, I'll be very gentle and we can take things slow." Lawliet blew out the candle "But, I still want my clothes back."

Sadly, the budding relationship was cursed from the beginning. L soon solved the mystery behind A's death, the boy dealt with his emotional pain with self-destruction that one day took his life. B did help A's fuel masochistic ways by giving and using knives on him but, nothing lethal.

L extended his stay at Whammy's far longer than needed due to "the extensive psychological and forensic training of the students" but, the time came when he had to leave. "You're…Leaving? Why?"

"You knew from the beginning that I was L, I can't stay in Winchester any longer."

"I'll come with you! There has to be something I can do for you, I can be your eyes-" Lawliet just shook his head.

"You're only sixteen; school should be the most important thing on your mind, not me." B would not let his lover get away that easily, they spent the few days they had together, while Beyond came up with a plan to keep Lawli his.

That plan would in a few short months become known as the Los Angeles BB Murder cases.


	5. Chapter 5

Watari had explained as much as he could about Beyond Birthday, without mentioning successors, Whammy's house, or a relationship he knew nothing about. As the elderly man spoke of the crushed eyes of thirteen year old Quarter Queen and missing limbs of the last victim, the taskforce paled in horror. Soichiro Yagami shook the gory image from his mind to ask "Why would Ryuzaki be grieving over such a monster?"

"I don't know…Ryuzaki had shown leniency towards him, I assumed it was out of guilt. He must believe he's the cause of Beyond's insanity."

Raito folded his arms and frowned. "..Beyond Birthday, nineteen years old, serial killer, stalker, and…Ryuzaki's ex-boyfriend, it doesn't make sense." The boy was clearly abusive, and must taken advantage of L's kind heart. The teen's heart ached with sympathy "…He probably doesn't even know he was raped…How could someone do something so cruel to him!? Beyond deserved to die, if I was Kira-!" He quickly forced those thoughts from his mind. "…I-I should stop thinking 'if I was kira…' I'm not kira and I never will be." Raito tried to hide his worry and spoke aloud "The important thing now is to find Ryuzaki. Watari, do you have anything that we could use to find him?"

The elderly man lowered his head. "He has many bank accounts in many names, in many countries; if one was tapped we could use it to find him but, none of them were or he found another way."

The elderly man slumped against his chair; guilt and worry making him age even faster. "…He never told me that he was lonely…If I had paid more attention, he would still be here…" Soichiro clasped a hand on the older man's shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry Watari-san, we will find him. I promise." The others agreed and Matsuda spoke up "Don't worry, with us on the case we'll-" Then, his cell went off "Ah, sorry…I thought I turned it off." He laughed nervously and answered the phone.

"It's Misa." He handed the phone to Raito "Raito-kun! Misa-misa's scared, can you come over?" The teen could hear her pout over the phone. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's all over the news, there's some weird serial killer on the loose…"

"Serial Killer?" Raito snatched the large monitor's remote away from Matsuda to turn on the news. The screen lit up with high definition photos of blonde high school girls that were tied up and throat slit like a sacrificial animal. Strange web-like designs covered the walls and in the center…A wara ningyo.

"It's so creepy I can barely walk home. Good thing I have my Raito and Officer Rue here to protect me."

"Officer Rue?"

"Uh-huh, the police had found out that all the girls had blonde hair and the initials A.M. and since I'm famous, I might be targeted next. So they sent Rue-chan to be my bodyguard. I told them 'No! My boyfriend's' dad's a cop' but he won't go away. He's such a meanie…" How long can this girl talk? He wondered. "You should listen to the policeman, just to be careful. I don't want you to get killed."

The girl's heart fluttered at Raito's concern. "Besides, my father should know him and that will help calm you down. Do you know the full name?" He could Misa ask the policeman.

"Rue Ryuzaki. Isn't that silly? It's the same name as our friend!" Raito heard a man's voice he didn't recognize ask her what her friend looks like. "Longish messy black hair, grey eyes, likes sweets a lot, and he holds things really weird, like this…Rue-chan, what are you-?"

The teen heard a scream and a loud crack that he deeply hoped wasn't her skull. "MISA! Misa! Are you alright?!"

"Misa Amane is not available right now, if you'd like to leave a message, you'll have a fucking long wait. Goodbye." The voice was filled with plastic cheerfulness as heard through a child's voice-changer toy before the line went dead.

"Misa's life in danger!"

Beyond Birthday hung up the phone and couldn't hide his happiness any longer. He stepped over the bloody Lolita; almost skipping to the stolen car, this day couldn't get any better. He discovered Misa was the second Kira months ago when he saw a clip of "Misa-Misa's Happy Sweets" show online, saw no lifespan and tracked her down. He could now see her lifespan and couldn't find anything else that would pin her as Kira. The good news was; the first two puzzles were on their way to the handsome detective and Lawliet would soon be running back to him.

The best was finding out that his lover was using Beyond's alias all this time. "You haven't forgotten me, have you?" B purred as he sunk into the driver's seat. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." The engine's soft vibrations only enhanced his pleasurable mood.

Since it was early October and Lawliet's birthday was the thirty-first he decided to start looking for a birthday cake to surprise him with since L would no longer eat his homemade ones. The memory made the feminine teen frown slightly; he once mistook a bowl of a weak narcotic for misplaced sugar when he made the cake. It was an honest mistake but, the detective wouldn't forgive him. Of course, having him waking up in a sticky maid's outfit did not help the situation.

Anyway, Beyond walked into a small bakery and café' and looked around. "And I thought this day couldn't get better…" He ordered two slices of a decadent strawberry cheesecake and sat down besides a lonely looking brunette nursing a cup of tea.

The brunette seemed confused at the young policeman offering cake until he saw the face clearly. "Beyond!?You're-!" The onslaught of questions was smothered by loving kisses. "…Beyond ...I-" Lawliet was pulled into a tight embrace and the teen kissed his cheek. "I was so afraid you were dead." The detective could feel the boy shake in his arms and the happiness in his words. "Are you…crying?" Beyond sniffled and rubbed his eyes "No!…My…contacts…are acting up…" Lawliet smiled to himself, some things are better said by not saying anything at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Raito never felt more alone.

After months of being under constant surveillance as a Kira suspect, his newfound solitude was frightening. The teen refused to admit how much he missed his dark haired friend and his face reddened in shame.

Every night now he had sick fantasies that haunted him during the day; dreams of control, of dominance, making Ryuzaki scream in pleasure and pain…

Just like Beyond Birthday still does.

Raito slammed his laptop shut and listened to the brewing argument among the taskforce. "Misa was visited and attacked by a man called "Rue Ryuzaki", a false name used by B and partially by L. The only ones who knew the full name are; Naomi Misora, Raye Penber, Beyond Birthday, Watari, and L. Naomi is missing, presumed dead. Raye and Beyond were killed by Kira. Watari was with are least one of us during the time the murders took place so…"

L might be the murderer.

It was the awful possibility no one wanted to admit and that stared at every one of them right in the face.

"I have known him longer than anyone. L would never harm a fly, let alone commit murders!"

"Watari-san, as policemen we can't dismiss the possibility."

"Possibility?! How can you-?!"

"B's alive!!" All fighting came to a stop to look at the auburn haired teen. "The facts don't add up; the wara ningyo murders were only reported in LA and Beyond Birthday's name and face where only reported once and only TV. L discovered Kira was Japanese, so how could someone who lived thousands of miles away find out about a small scale, local crime, which happened a year before the Kira case began, and find the name and face required to kill him. I have spent over two hours looking and I cannot find a name or a face. It doesn't seem likely."

"Beyond Birthday…Is alive?...Oh God, no.." The elderly man collapsed into his chair, clutching his chest, and his face was white with fear. "…It has been too long since the murders… B has found L."

"What does this mean?"

"…L will be tortured and killed…If he has not already done so…" Light tried to hide his worry for the dark-haired man. He had to be strong.

"Tell me everything that you know about Beyond Birthday, anything could be important."

Watari's brow furrowed in thought. "The symbols on the walls…I've seen them before… " The older Yagami hurriedly handed him one of the photos from the crime scene and Watari tried to remember the algorithm. "B would write letter after letter to L in this script and Ryuzaki would never tell me fully what he wrote… only pieces…Like he was afraid to tell…" The 'letters' were copied down and moved to resemble a series of numbers. In a rare bout of genius, Matsuda knew the first set of numbers. "Isn't that an area code? We get a lot of calls from there…"

Watari looked relieved and asked where it was, if they hurried they might just find L alive.

Soichiro looked and frowned "…Of course, it would be the most crime-ridden district of Tokyo."

Meanwhile, in a small apartment located in the cancerous heart of the red light district, Beyond was going over flash cards.

"…Takeda Harukichi…" Another photograph was held up.

"…Moru Yamomoto…" The teen sighed in annoyance.

"You know Lawli, when I brought you back to my bedroom and told you about my Kira eyes, this is not what I had planned…" The detective shuffled the next set of pictures and looked at him with curiosity before asking "What did you have planned then, if not for me to test your eyes?"

Beyond reached over and grabbed a fistful of Lawliet's collar, pulling him closer on the bed. Now their faces were mere inches apart, ruby eyes locking with grey.

"…I want to do wonderful and terrible things to your beautiful body. I will make you scream my name."

With a muffled cry, Lawliet was forcefully kissed and he gasped when Beyond bit down and drew blood. He sucked lightly on the bleeding lip before pulling away. "If you put the photos down _now _Lawli, I won't handcuff you to the bed."

With an air of playful defiance the man smirked and said, "Do your worst."

The criminal tore the papers from the detective and threw them up over his shoulder, sending them falling every which-way. With a shove Lawliet was on his back and before his could protest his wrists where chained together and attached to the bed's wrought iron frame. Beyond flipped him onto his stomach, his long fingers feeling the sensitive skin as he pulled up Lawliet's pristine white shirt. Kissing the pale skin the nineteen year old murmured before standing up"A word of advice…"

Lawliet heard something being pulled from a drawer. Something that creaked like leather as it was wound around Beyond's hand and snapped as it was pulled taut. "…don't lose count." A loud '_crack!'_ and a scream were heard as the whip struck a line of red across Lawliet's shoulder blades.

"Ah…O-One…" The detective gasped for breath as the second slashed open skin.

"…Two…" A hiss of breath from clenched teeth and the sound of struggling against the chains were all too beautiful.

_Thwack ! _"Three!"

This was their game and there was no hate to be found in the cuts and bruises they happily inflicted on one another, just love and curiosity. Both knew little of romantic relationships. Lawliet, who was taken away from the world as a child to become a detective, saw sex as a means of barter or control and 'love' as an elusive thing he desperately told himself he didn't want. Beyond, who saw death lurking above everyone, found bloody signs of devotion to be the most meaningful. To die for love…was beauty beyond words. Then to find someone so different yet, exactly the same to love was all they ever wanted.

With each strike, the lamb's blood stained the sheets in a crimson confirmation of the desire to control, to be controlled, and to abandon it all for something greater.

Satisfied with the ribbons staining faded jeans Beyond dropped the whip to his feet to kiss and taste his pain as a form of worship. Holding the slim body close to savor the wet heat between them and the metallic flavor spread on his tongue. "…Thank you Lawliet."

"…please…" A saddened voice whispered

Surprised and hurt, the teen lifted his blood smeared face from the detective's shoulder. Did he go too far again? Is Lawliet hurt?

"…Please…Never leave me again…"

Beyond smiled and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. "I'll never let you go Lawli..." He paused to take a key and release his pet from the chains. "Never."


	7. Chapter 7

Suited like knights to battle, the taskforce stood cloaked in Kevlar waiting for a signal. The Chief nodded grimly, this was where the codes led to. If something was to be found here, it was going to be a body and they prayed it would not be Ryuzaki's. Aizawa's boot came down like a hammer to strike the door, smashing it off the old hinges. The group rushed in the one bedroom apartment, barely glancing at the countless gutted laptops that lay in duct-taped heaps covering the flat surfaces of the living room. A pause at the sound of music. Music to Beyond of course, to the former policemen it sounded like a woman was screaming and crying in front of a child's broken music box.

Why hadn't anyone come to investigate? Faint noises and the music were coming from the room to the left and room to the right was locked. The chief quickly crept onward to a small kitchen. The smell of melting chocolate seeped from the room, and a pair of pale hands stirred and poured an ungodly amount of sugar into the hot chocolate. "It is very rude to barge into someone's home, and here I thought the Japanese were polite..."

A young man with messy black hair never turned to face him and didn't stop stirring. "…Soichiro Yagami, why did you come here?" The older man was thrown off guard, "How did he-?!" The chocolate was taken off the heat and set aside. A kitchen knife was picked up as a hand tilted a shiny lid that was hanging at eye level. "I asked you a question."

"You are under arrest for the murder of two teenage girls and suspected abduction of Rue Ryuzaki."

Now it was B's turn to be confused. "Rue Ryuzaki? But, I'm…"

"Soichiro-san please put down the gun, Beyond will not attack while I'm here." The detective said, while grabbing a hold of the teen's shirt. Chief's head whipped to the side at the sound. "Ryuzaki, you're alive! Watari will be so happy to-!" The other members had heard talking and came to investigate but he paused at the sight of the unknown teen. Silence hung heavy in the air. "Everyone, this is Beyond Birthday. He came from America to help with the Kira case."

To say the least the team was shocked. "But he's a convicted serial killer!"

The detective thought for a moment before replying as if trying to understand why that is a problem "…It will be much easier to explain everything back at headquarters."The team grumbled but did as they were told; gathered up scattered papers, handcuffed the suspect, and waited for Ryuzaki to pick out a laptop to bring with. Since the only differences between them were the stages of destruction the poor machine was in. After checking the serial numbers on a few, Ryuzaki tucked a cannibalized one from the heap before noticing the lukewarm drink sitting on the kitchen counter. The strange man glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him as he dipped two fingers into the chocolate substance and licked them clean. Giving a soft moan in approval, he found the lid and took it with to drink in the car.

Matsuda quirked an eyebrow at the small pot he was carrying so protectively. "What kind of evidence is that?"

"This is not evidence Matsuda-san, it is hot chocolate."

"Why'd you-?"

"It is very good hot chocolate." He said, climbing into the back of the car with Beyond and giving the teen a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Back at the complex, Raito and Watari were eagerly awaiting any news from the team. It pained the auburn haired teen to see the elderly man drown himself in housework to keep from falling apart. "Watari, don't torture yourself like this. I'm sure-"

Just then, the elevator dinged and panned open to reveal the detective safe and unharmed. The old man embraced the man with strength of his younger years. Ryuzaki did not return the embrace and refused to meet eyes with his guardian. The dark haired man muttered something and Watari pulled away as if scalded, the gentleman's eyes were wide with horror as they went from Ryuzaki to formerly unnoticed teenager standing in the corner.

"You…Monster! What have you done to him!?" The murderer snarled, his bloody eyes shining bright "I have done nothing, you fucking old man!" Beyond threw both hands down and the cuffs crashed to the floor "How come every time I try to help, you start screaming at me?!"

"Because you have caused him nothing but anguish since the day you two met! Every scar on him came from you!"

"Watari, stop it!" The two stopped fighting to look at the pained detective. "I don't want to see the two people I value most at each others' throats…Could you two at least try to get along?"

"…_People I value most…"_ echoed in Raito's head, he turned to the fuming murderer known as Beyond Birthday.

Ryuzaki coughed to get everyone's attention before changing the subject "During my absence, Beyond has brought to light some very important clues crucial to the Kira case. A Kira is now in custody."

"A Kira!? So my son is innocent?!" The former police chief felt like he would burst with happiness at the news.

"I never said that." The detective sat himself into the chair at the head of the table and began stacking sugar cubes before continuing "A Kira has admitted to crimes surrounding the abilities and is willing to testify against the others. I have tested his abilities to confirm them as truth."

The team was ecstatic, that was the best news they've heard in many months. "So, who's the Kira?" Matsuda asked excitedly.

"Beyond Birthday."

Maybe not the best news after all. "Do not be alarmed, there is no evidence that Beyond has the power to kill through supernatural means. This does provide the problem that we still do not know how Kira commits these murders but, I do believe that the newfound information will be invaluable to solving this case."

Matsuda was lost a long time ago. "But…If he's a Kira…How can he be a Kira and not able to kill?"

"Beyond can see someone's name and lifespan just by looking at their face, this explains how Second Kira can kill without a name. He also cannot see the lifespan of a fellow Kira."

"So he's a Kira detector!"

Beyond had the image of Lawliet carrying him by a leash while he points and barks at pedestrians like a hunting dog. Arf! Arf!

L must have had a similar image because he shook his head vigorously before speaking again "Beyond could be very useful to find other Kiras but, I would refrain from using that term if you value your safety."

There was one issue that made Raito cringe "If my assumptions are correct, a man who was convicted of murdering a thirteen year old girl and mutilating her body is staying in this very building?"

"Yes." The detective took a long sip of sugared tea and Beyond quickly poured him another before Watari had the chance. Noticing this, Lawliet wondered if he had to step in again and watched the teen carefully for a minute. "What did I do?" Beyond asked innocently. Considering the matter closed, Ryuzaki turned back to the team and continued "Beyond will be staying in one the high security confinement cells on the floor above us and the only way on or off that floor is by a single elevator that can only be accessed by Watari or myself. There are no windows, the furniture is bolted down and he will not be allowed to handle anything more dangerous than a child's pair of safety scissors. When Beyond is allowed out, he will have an escort and no one will be allowed to be alone with him for any span of time, under any circumstances. Do these arrangements please everyone?"

The group had no choice but to agree.

"Now…It has been a long day and there are many arrangements to make before we can go after the two Kiras so, I propose that all of you can go home for the rest of the day and return here tomorrow as usual."

In the former apartment of a serial killer, up two flights of stairs and closest to the fire escape, contains the locked room to the right that was completely forgotten by the police. A timer beeped happily as old gears whirled to life by a few AA batteries to pull back the lock, setting the lone inhabitant free. Doctor Abandon compared his wristwatch to his notes "The taskforce intervened almost a full week ahead of schedule, how very interesting…" He opened up a notebook and scribbled something illegible inside. "It seems I must go with being B's faithful pawn 'Rin-chan' for a little longer." He sighed and packed what he could before driving away.

Soon the group left and night had fallen over the Japanese city before Raito had the chance to be alone with Ryuzaki. Even though the two were not handcuffed anymore they still shared a suite and Raito was resting his head against the glass as Ryuzaki showered. Normally, they could talk about anything freely and now that Beyond was here they barely spoke a word and it made Raito fill with dread. "He's…the one you told me about isn't it?"

The man was silent.

"…I… don't think that he's the kind of person you should be with. You need someone that can help you, protect you…" The teen stood to face the blurred image and pressed his hands against the frosted glass. "Let me help you."

Still no response.

"…Ryuzaki?...Are you alright?"

The image seemed to slump against the wall of the shower. A hand went to the door handle for support and in the process smeared a small line of blood on the smooth surface. Seeing the shock of crimson as it was washed away snapped Raito out of his daze. He took a deep breath and shouted "If you can hear me Ryuzaki, I'm opening the door!" He immediately lifted the latch and threw open the door to see his friend on the floor, looking up at him with his long black hair clinging to his face. A look of shame forced the once strong man to look away and Raito could see why; there were bruises on his hips and shoulders, sharp fingernails had torn the delicate skin of his ivory thighs. Creamy soaps and pearl-like bubbles were stained pink with blood and-"Oh my god…He whipped you…"


	8. Chapter 8

Without a word, Raito turned off the faucet and scooped the detective up in his arms. Confused grey eyes faded in and out of consciousness as he was laid down on a bed of soft sheets. Ryuzaki groaned and shifted his weight, unknowingly placing the teen between his legs. Raito felt heat pool in his face and the pit of his stomach.

"…It would be so easy…"

His eyes went to the now exposed cuts on the man's inner thigh and Raito was rubbing them with his hands. "…My, my…What happened here?... " The teen leaned forward to caress his victim's face, the cold droplets on his body started to seep into Raito's clothing. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked playfully.

"…A part of me wishes you didn't…I wish that you were raped and screamed for him to stop…"

He grinned. "…And then I get angry because I wasn't the one who took you." Raito pulled back his hand and lowered his head mere inches from Ryuzaki's. "What? No smart remarks? No baseless accusations of me being Kira? No-"

_Haaack-Ptoo! _

What the fuck!? You dare fucking spit on God's fucking face!? Enraged, Raito smacked both sides of his face leaving red marks. Oh no…It's not going to end with just that. Raito clamped his hands around the detective's throat and squeezed. A pale arm grabbed Raito's wrist in defiance and when their eyes met, the teen was taken aback by the intense hatred he saw in those grey eyes.

Seeming to wake up to a nightmare, Raito let go and his hands started to shake in fear. "What on earth came over me?...I-I almost killed him…"

Oblivious or uncaring to Raito's inner torment, the former victim sat up and wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Go get Watari and tell him to bring my medicine."

Still shaking, the auburn haired teen quickly nodded and ran out the room to find the elderly man. The remains of Ryuzaki's strength now spent, he surrendered himself to the deep sleep that called him.

The pair walked into the room to see that the detective had not moved an inch since the younger left. Watari pulled open the blanket enough to expose his chest and could see the bones that Ryuzaki's skin desperately clung to. When Raito and Ryuzaki were handcuffed, Raito would see the faint mounds and valleys of his ribcage but now, they were grotesquely pronounced.

As the elderly man opened a small attaché case and began preparing an injection, Raito had to ask "What's wrong with him? This happened far too quickly to be simply anorexia…"

Watari administered a single shot to the detective's forearm and sighed deeply before talking "Have you ever noticed that everyday he eats a mountain of candy and yet never gains an ounce?"

"His metabolism has always been dangerously high; Ryuzaki has to take in a massive amount of calories each day just to stay alive and without me there to watch his diet carefully, his body crashed."

The elderly man placed two green pills into a small paper cup and placed it on the man's nightstand. "…The shot was made to keep his internal organs from failing when it gets this bad and I'm afraid it's only getting worse as he gets older." Watari gathered his things and told Raito to have him take the medication when he wakes up before leaving.

When the auburn haired teen awoke from a nightmarish version of the night before, he found that the detective was gone. "Maybe he wanted an early start…" He grew nervous and changed as quick as possible before starting to look for Ryuzaki.

It was only a few minutes until Raito found him sitting with none other than the Los Angeles serial killer and Ryuzaki was talking to him as if he was a favorite student instead of as a policeman to a criminal. They seemed to be having breakfast; Ryuzaki with his many donuts and coffee cakes and Beyond with…Ew! Is he eating jam straight from a jar?! How disgusting! And with his filthy hands no less. As Raito stood at the table watching the act in mute disgust, like the way an innocent bystander gawks at a crow picking at a piece of road kill's exposed intestines. Not fond of being stared at like road kill, he flung a blob of jam at Raito's pristine white dress shirt.

When the teen finally noticed the strawberry goo as it went splat on his collar, it took all his will not to scream like a girl "You ruined my shirt!"

"And you were staring at me." The murderer said despite his gleeful grin.

"Yagami-kun, you can change your shirt in a minute, for now would you mind escorting Beyond with me back to his room? I think it is important that everyone know the procedure in case of an emergency." Beyond pouted at his boyfriend "Getting rid of me so quickly to be with your pretty suspect? Be careful, I might get jealous." He teased. Ryuzaki looked at him skeptically and bounced a sugar cube off the nineteen-year-old's head. "Go before I decide to put you in a straightjacket again."

"Rape!" B yelled loud enough for Watari to stick his head in the room, confused and slightly afraid of what might be going on. Just then, Beyond grabbed Raito's wrist and dragged him towards the elevator still grinning like a madman.

Relieved to see no anger from the detective about last night, the younger teen followed along and listened as B explained what to do. "He must not have remembered anything…Thank god, or I'd be in serious trouble right now." Raito thought with a sigh.

When they got to the elevator the ebony haired teen used a keycard from his pants pocket to open the door before handing it to Raito "It's very simple, use this key in the slot and flip a switch at the same time. Press the green button-the door opens, press the red-it shuts. After I go in the cell, press the red one, the door locks, and go back down the elevator. Simple." The auburn teen realized something strange when they got into the elevator "Why do you have a key to your own cell?"

"I don't have a key; I'm wearing L's pants." Still grinning he continued "He should realize we swapped jeans right about now. Too bad it's too late though." Raito narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean 'too late'?"

"Haven't you noticed? The elevator never moved since we got in."

Raito immediately grabbed the safety phone reserved for lesser emergencies only to find no response on the other line. "Oh no, is the phone broken too? It looks like we're trapped for a while." The serial killer said with plastic concern.

"Ryuzaki has cameras…"

"You mean the little one in the corner? I broke that last night and the walls are so thick it's useless to scream."

The younger teen backed away from him, the situation growing worse with each second. "You have nothing to gain by attacking me, you know I'm not Kira…"

"You're right, I know you not Kira but I do know that there are working cameras in L's room. Care to explain why your hands were around his neck? Threatening MY Lawlipop?!"

"Idon'tknowwhatcame-!" He couldn't finish before Beyond grabbed him roughly by the air and repeated bashed his skull against the thin plaster, sending blood splatters and chipped paint flying. Hit after hit of bone against plaster until the steel underneath was exposed, Beyond let him go. The pretty teen's face was barely recognizable under the wash of blood and broken nose. The young murderer's eyes never strayed from the camera as a hand wiped at the crimson spray on his face and only made it worse.

Lawliet sat in his chair, biting his nail to keep from drooling, and watched the whole thing while Watari was out buying more cakes.

This tape was going in his personal folder along with the video of what was going to happen next.

Something about a bloodstained Beyond made Lawliet feel so…

Alive.

L held down a button to speak "Beyond…Hurry, I need you so much right now." And for Beyond, that needy plea was all the motivation he needed to do anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Curtains were pulled off the walls, the sheets and clothing were torn in places by eager hands, and the two sleeping couldn't be happier. Lawliet snuggled farther into the warmth, enjoying the smell of Beyond's strawberry shampoo. A kiss on the cheek made the teen smile and pulled his lover closer. "…I love you Lawli…"

"I love you too Beyond"

Just outside their welcoming kingdom of Egyptian cotton sheets, Lawliet could hear faint pieces of an argument. It was using awful words like "Murderer" and"Monster" that made the dark haired man pull the sheets over his head to block out the sound. He refused to leave his happy little dream land and go back to the nightmare that is reality. He wanted to stay were it was safe and warm and Beyond was his and nothing could come between them. Lawliet didn't want to go back to the sirens and the cases and the horrid people that wanted to take Beyond away and lock him a little tiny box so far away Lawliet could never reach him again. Never kiss him again, never hold him, never hear him sing those strange songs he likes so much, and never can tell Beyond how much the detective loves him.

"Please…Let us stay like this forever", he thought as the voices became louder and clearer.

Soichiro was mortified to find his son covered in his own blood lying on the elevator floor and Watari called for an ambulance after discovering that he was still alive. With tears in his eyes, the former police chief stood and pulled a pistol from his suit. "Yagami-san! What are you doing!?" The elderly man cried.

"Beyond has murdered three people in LA, two innocent girls and now he tried to kill my son! He is a monster that must be stopped!" The enraged man went room to room, kicking down doors, blindly searching for the killer. He soon found the detective's door standing wide open and was appalled by the destruction inside. A torn pair of boxers was near bloodstains on the carpet, the papers and such on the desk were shoved off in fury, and the desk itself showed signs of a struggle where Ryuzaki must have fought back against his attacker and failed. This was the kind of horror he feared he would find when the team raided the apartment.

Movement on the bed caught his attention, more red stains on the sheets and an open bottle of jam on the ground.

There the abomination slept peacefully, even happily, beside his victim, uncaring to all the suffering he's caused like the sadist bastard he was.

Ryuzaki was wide awake at the sight of a gun pointed at his love. "Yagami-san, please calm down. Be rational about this!" What he didn't realize was that when he sat up the sheet slid off to reveal the bruises and bites covering his thin frame.

Following Soichiro's shocked gaze to the pink stickiness between his legs, he hurriedly pulled the sheet to cover the wounds but he could not cover the shame on his face.

The older man's face hardened as he shouted "If he lives, the pain will never stop! Don't you want to be free from him?!"

"No! It's not what you think! He's never raped me!"

"Then why is your ass bleeding!?"

Lawliet screamed with tears streaming down his face "It's jam!"

The distraught man collapsed on top of Beyond and a mortified silence hung in the air, broken only by the faint sobbing and desperate pleas to spare the life of the only man he will ever love.

Guilt and shame over what he was going to do, Soichiro returned the gun to its holster and looked to Beyond, who was holding his lover and trying to comfort him. "Why did you hurt those people?"

Beyond was stroking Lawliet's hair and found the courage to speak "L only stays in one place long enough to solve a case, then he leaves to solve the next one. But, because of me, he didn't want to leave. He made up so many excuses to stay longer until the agencies he was working with became very angry with him and he had to leave.

"I knew from the beginning that he would have to go and he promised that he would call and visit me every chance that he could but, it wasn't enough. I was angry and selfish, I felt like I was some whore that he used up and threw away."

Lawliet wiped his face and said "I would never do that to you!" Beyond kissed his cheek delicately and said softly "I can see that now."

Soichiro frowned "They died because of a spat?"

"Essentially yes, I wanted him to feel guilty about leaving. The final death of the LABB murders was to be my own because, he could never love a murderer and I can't live without L."

Sadness and regret radiated off the teen as he spoke "My mother was Japanese, so I learned the language and keep an eye on Japanese culture. When I was in prison, I would watch 'Misa-Misa's Happy Sweets' on the internet and one day I couldn't see her lifespan anymore. Then some of the inmates around me's lifespans went from many years to forty seconds and they died of heart attacks.

"I've had the Eyes as long as I can remember and nothing, even remotely, close to this has ever happened to me before. Sure, I've seen people's lifespan flux based on their decisions but never more than five years at a time. To see someone lose fifty years instantly scared the living hell out of me! The first thing I thought was 'You can't take L away! Anyone but him!' I had to break out of prison and come to Japan to save him."

"If you had to contact him, why didn't you call him or something?" The chief asked.

"If I called you would you pick up the phone?"

Soichiro thought about it, he would change his name, his phone number, dye his hair, and move the entire family to Oswego. Even though he wasn't sure where it was, "somewhere in America", he thought.

"I would not pick up the phone."

"Exactly! What better way to the attention of a cop than to kill people?"

"That explains the rest but, why did you try to kill my son?" The man had to know the answer.

"I had no intention of killing Raito, I…"

Beyond drooped his head and refused to speak. Lawliet slung an arm around his shoulders "It's alright; I'm not going to get upset with you for telling."

"Telling what? What happened?" Lawliet felt that it was time for Beyond to stop paying for the detective's mistakes.

"I have a kind of 'Hyper-Anorexia' that forces me to consume all those sweets and when I left the taskforce I wasn't eating properly. Last night while I was taking a shower, my blood sugar crashed and I became very weak…"

Soichiro grew very afraid of what he was going to hear next but, he had to know. "…Go on."

"We don't have to keep going Yagami-san. This is enough." The man had become like an uncle to the detective and he didn't want Soichiro hurt.

"No, I'll hate myself if I didn't know the whole truth."

"Yagami-kun seemed to be very angry with me about something…He threatened to rape me and tried to kill me."

The elder Yagami's jaw hit the floor in shock. "…How could….My own son…I never would have though he was capable of such a thing..."

"I don't think Yagami-kun knew either, when he realized what he was doing he went to get help. He was very afraid of himself and very apologetic afterwards." This made Soichiro feel a little better but, he was still going to have a serious chat with his son after this.

"When I woke up I couldn't remember what had happened, but I knew it was important. I brought Beyond down from his cell because I felt bad about him being alone and when we watched the security tape..."

"Beyond went nuts."

Lawliet nodded. Soichiro crossed his arms and sighed, he didn't approve of what Beyond did but, he approved of what Raito did even less. At least Beyond has the excuse of being crazy, Raito should have known better. "I suppose I understand why you did it but, I noticed something…" The teen's ears perked up.

"…When you were talking you kept calling your…uh, L 'Him' or 'L', we call him 'Ryuzaki' instead."

"That's the problem! I'm Rue Ryuzaki!" Another shocking truth! "That was my fake detective name I was using during LA murders." Beyond smiled, liking the idea of Lawliet using his name. It made him for a day when his lover would be called Lawliet Birthday.

The chief looked at a smiling Beyond who was daydreaming of white churches and beautiful wedding gowns. "What's wrong with him?"

"I believe he's thinking of me dressed as a woman again, he's been trying for years."

This snapped him out of his dream to state "And I succeeded once. I have pictures."

"Which I found." The detective said smugly.

"You found a set of the copies, yes." 'A set?' How many sets were there!? The thought boggled the mind and scared the detective.

"I know what I should call you instead of 'Ryuzaki'…"

This couldn't be good.

Beyond starting singing: "Lollipop, Lollipop oh lolli-lolli-"

Lawliet cried out in anguish at the hated nickname and beat his lover to death with a pillow, Beyond stopped moving.

"..Beyond?..." L poked him in the side. "…BB Gun?..." Lawliet became very worried at the lack of movement from the teen.

"Kyahaha! I can't believe you called me that!"

The annoyed detective smacked him again with the pillow for playing dead "You called yourself that once so, don't laugh at me!" Beyond laughed harder, 'BB Gun' was his self-proclaimed stripper name.

"I was serious about the straightjacket Beyond."

"What?!"


End file.
